Dressin' Up
by PRISMATICA 1984
Summary: Ryan Wolfe es secuestrado por una misteriosa chica ¿Qué pasara? Advertencia: Este Fanfic tiene violencia y temas sexuales


¨Dressin' Up¨ (One Shot & Songfic)

 _ **Plato de leche, mesa para dos…**_

Ryan Wolfe se encontraba amarrado a una silla. En frente de él había una mesa con una jarra con leche y un platón como de los que se alimentan los animales y una silla. De pronto, ve una sombra que se acerca a él, una sombra femenina.

 _ **¿Quieres acariciar a mi gatito? Eres un perrito sucio…**_

Se encontraba totalmente embarrado, lo habían arrastrado por una calle de tierra después de la lluvia. La sombra cada vez se hacía más definida, cuando se hizo visible era una chica joven disfrazada de gatita con un pequeño gato en sus brazos.

 _ **Es tu noche de suerte, porque estoy en el estado de ánimo…**_

La misteriosa joven se sentó en el regazo de Wolfe y le desprendía poco, los botones de la camisa.

 _ **Me siento picante, me siento una verdadera traviesa…**_

La chica se acercó a su cara y lo besó apasionadamente. Después besó su cuello dejándole chupetones.

 _ **Elija una parte, suéñala. Una zorra oscura una Lolita…**_

Ella se levantó, le indicó en que parte, él la quería tocar pero él ni siquiera la miró.

 _ **Oh, muchacho, dime cuál es tu fantasía, Esta noche es la noche me visto para ti…**_

La disfrazada tomó la jarra con leche y se la volcó encima de ella, esto provocó que Wolfe, la mirara y tal vez… piense que la tenía en bandeja de plata.

 _ **Me puede decir a su obsesión, para sacarle el aliento…**_

Se acercó a él de nuevo y arrimó su oreja para escuchar su obsesión para realizarla pero no espetó ni una palabra.

 _ **Oh, mi monstruo come-galletas quiere una prueba de sabor…**_

Ella sacó de su pequeño bolso, una galleta de chispas de chocolate. La metió en la boca de Ryan y luego, la gatita, hizo que bebiera un vaso con leche tibia.

 _ **Sé un buen chico, y yo te mostraré el resto…**_

Se agachó y empezó a desprender los botones del pantalón de Wolfe, pero el, la detuvo y golpeó su pecho de una patada y la hizo caer.

 _ **Mi pequeño mirón quiere jugar al explorador, Elija una parte, suéñala, Bi-blio-te-ca-ria, dominatrix…**_

Se levanta y le devuelve el golpe con una bofetada pero luego le acaricia la mejilla y le da un beso sanador. Toma su mano y hace que toque sus pechos, como tentación.

 _ **Oh, muchacho, dime cuál es tu fantasía, Esta noche es la noche…**_

La chica se sentó en la silla de otro lado de la mesa y quedó mirando fijamente a Wolfe.

-¿Qué hare contigo?- Murmuró la voz dulce pero algo grave de ella.

 _ **Esta noche voy a cobrar vida, Asegúrese de que usted se olvide de su 9 a 5…**_

Pasó por arriba de la mesa y se abalanzó sobre él. Comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente. Ry no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar y cooperar con ella.

 _ **¿Estás listo para que tu sangre se eleve? Esta noche es la noche, me visto para ti…**_

Lo tomó del cuello y lo estrangulo suavemente pero si ahogarlo.

-Ahora te lleva la sangre al cerebro, espero que te guste- Afirma la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _ **Te estás poniendo caliente, así que vamos a llamar a la enfermera. Oh, siento la fiebre, vamos a tomar la temperatura…**_

Se dirigió a su bolso y sacó un termómetro. Lo puso en la boca de Ryan. Refiriéndose a que estaba ardiendo por su presencia. Él la miró y… se excitó por la provocativa vestimenta. El juego iba a empezar y lo iba a disfrutar.

 _ **Mejor compórtate o una oficial de policía tendrá que arrestarte,**_

 _ **Te daré lo que te mereces…**_

Tomó una correa de can y la puso en el cabeza del CSI. Con un látigo azotaba el trasero de él.

-Suéltame maldita ramera, suéltame, estúpida, soy policía y te puedo arrestar- Gritaba Ryan mintiendo en parte, para que lo siguiera azotando.

-Eres un chico malo mereces unas buenas nalgadas- Responde mientras con su mano azotaba el trasero de Wolfe.

 _ **Elija una parte, suéñala, usa tu imaginación. Oh, muchacho, yo seré tu fantasía. Esta noche es la noche…**_

Le saca la correa y le masajea el cuello para aliviar el dolor. La tomó de la nuca y la besó. Ella lo miró atónita, él se debería resistir no tomarlo como juego.

 _ **Atada, ajustada, punta, burlas, empujones, jaloneos, presión, agradable…**_

Ambos se empezaron a gustar mutuamente. A pesar de que ella era la secuestradora y el, el rehén. Los ojos azules y el pelo negro de ella, se cruzó con los ojos marrones claros y los cabellos castaños.

 _ **Gotas de sudor fluyen en tu cuello. Respiración profunda ganando velocidad, a punto de llegar al punto máximo…**_

El sudor y el placer ganaron confianza, se abrazaron y se besaron como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho. La chica ya no llevaría a cabo su plan de asesinarlo para vengar a su novio.

 _ **Temblando, temblando, temblando…**_

Ambos se desnudaron y tuvieron relaciones. Se volvieron a vestir.

 _ **Esta noche voy a cobrar vida, Asegúrese de que usted se olvide de su 9 a 5, ¿Estás listo para que tu sangre se eleve? Esta noche es la noche me visto para ti…**_

-Parece que las apuestas no era tu única debilidad- Afirmó ella acomodándose el cabello.

Lo ayuda a levantarse y en ese momento llega Horatio Caine y Frank Tripp. La joven toma una vara y golpea la cabeza de H. Ryan la noquea y Tripp la arresta.

-Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson Perry esta arrestada por los homicidios de Russell Brad y John Mayer- Dicta el detective Tripp poniéndole las esposas.

-¡Pensé que teníamos algo!- Le grita Hudson a Wolfe.

-Como tendría algo con alguien que me secuestro y me golpeo- Responde. La toma del mentón y la besa con secamente- Esta es la última muestra de afecto que recibirás de mi-

Luego, la meten a la patrulla y se la llevan. Ryan ayuda a Caine a reincorporarse y vuelven al laboratorio.


End file.
